School Paradise
by PlumpPeaches
Summary: What happens when Sasori's normal and boring School life gets a lot more exciting after he meets a little blonde explosion of energy named Deidara? WARNING Yaoi, Lemon in later chapter, not for anyone younger than 17, it is BoyXBoy, be warned AU
1. A Meeting In Paradise

_**~A Meeting in Paradise~**_

The pattering sounds of footsteps fill the halls of the school. 'shh's and shut ups' were exchanged as five sets of feet ran –some dragged- down the hall, followed by them bursting through the doors, as a silver haired teen grins.

"ah thank Jashin, I fucking hate this place!" He says loudly as he and his four friends walk away from their high school laughing, well some of them laughing. Sasori looks over at the silver haired male and blue haired male laughing to their hearts content. Sasori was about to tell them to shut the fuck up, but the brunette next to him beat him to it "Hidan, shut your loud mouth" Kakuzu says annoyed as Hidan looks at him and huffs "fine…" he grumbles and starts mumbling angrily to himself.

The raven, Itachi, just smiles a small almost unnoticeable smile as the large blue haired male wraps an arm around his shoulder.

Sasori finally sighs "where are we going?" he asks softly, realizing they had just aimlessly been walking towards the woods. Hidan smiles wide "I figured it would be a nice place to smoke some and have a few make out sessions!" he says grinning. He then went to turn around only to smack face first into a large tree. Kisame couldn't help but start laughing at him "dumb shit, watch where our going" he says as they continue to walk. Hidan now cursing all the trees to burn.

Sasori just sighed 'this is going to suck' he thought bitterly as the silver haired teen continued on his rant about the 'small' get together some of the other high schools students were coming to in the forest, the promise of free pot and booze always was enough to draw out even the most in the closet pot heads…

After what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes of walking, the five came to a small clearing that was littered with drunk teens and people making out 'disgusting' Sasori thought looking around, none of these people interested him, they were all on a hopeless spiral down that he didn't really feel like joining in on, but with a few very persuasive words from Kakuzu and a beer being shoved at him from Hidan, he figured maybe he would let himself sink just a little bit.

A few hours pass by and soon enough nightfall comes, with it brings a whole new wave of teens trying to 'be rebellious' Sasori sighs "nothing but brats…." He mumbles looking around. Someone had brought music so the sound was ringing in his ears as people danced, drank, smoked, and made out all around.

Sasori sighed realizing he was alone, his friends having scattered to go make out or kill each other…he didn't really care. He stumbled around for a while, mostly just observing what was happening, 'boring..' he thinks sighing, before he hears the god awful chanting of a group "take it off! Take it off! Take it off!" Sasori blinks a few times 'this might be entertaining…' he thought as he walked towards the group of people, peering over most of them to see what it was, and oh man, what _it_ was, was beautiful.

Golden locks falling around tanned skin and sapphire blue eyes, a large grin plastered on his face as he stripped of all but his underwear that said 'boom' on the ass 'definitely interesting' he thinks watching the smaller blonde male walk to a rope, drunk as hell, and high as a kite, grab said rope then jump, swing, annnnnd –sploosh!- into the water. People cheered and whooped, which Sasori couldn't blame them, it took a lot of guts to jump into the water when it's half frozen…..or a lack of brains….Sasori wasn't quite sure which one it was that was driving this boy to start swimming backwards and splashing people who stood near the edge of the lake while laughing.

Sasori let a smirk slide onto his face as he watched the blonde jump out the water, running around and rubbing against random people to get them wet. One such person happened to be the red head. A Smirk found its way onto Sasori's face as he snaked an arm around the blonde's waist, stopping him from running off to the next person "don't you think you should at least learn someone's name before rubbing half naked against them?" Sasori whispers to him, smirking more as he saw a blush settle on the blue eyed boys cheeks "Ha! Why should I tell some perverted stranger my name?" he asks as he looks up at him. Sasori looks down and smirks a little more "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours?" The blonde thinks about this for a few seconds before smiling "Deidara" he says softly looking up into the brown eyes.

"hmm…Dei-da-ra~" he chuckles the name teasingly before giving a slight smile "I'm Sasori.." he whispers then slowly unhands the blonde. Deidara smiles a little before he steals Sasori's drink and runs off "thanks Danna!" he calls happily, running off pretty fast into the crowd, leaving S Sasori to think about the nickname that made him smirk and shake his head walking off. This is indeed interesting.

Sometime later Sasori had made it back to his dorm, probably with the help of a certain silver haired male who didn't want to walk back alone after being ditched by there so called 'friends' which Sasori really couldn't blame them, even he got tired of Hidans constant talk of his god and how great Jashin was, I mean honestly one person could only talk so much before needing a really hard punch to the face.

The red head sighs a little when Hidan finally stopped talking since he had fallen asleep. Sasori then passed out almost instantly when his head hit his soft pillow. The only thing stuck in his head was the wondering thought of when he would see the energetic little blonde explosion again…

Hey guys! PlumpPeaches here! Thank so much for reading the first chapter of my very first story here! *kisses* Please leave me a review on what you might like to see happen in the second chapter, or anything you noticed wrong (spelling, grammar, punctuation) or just saying hi haha~

"Paradise may crack"

Also don't forget to stay FABULOUS~


	2. Paradise May Crack

_**~Paradise May Crack~**_

The alarm clock beep was like a hateful song playing through Sasori's ears over and over again, screaming at him to wake up and face the day that was bound to be filled with hangovers and anger. He growls and slams his hand down on the wretched alarm clock making it go silent. "You know that poor thing never did anything to you Sasori~" His dorm mate Hidan said laughing "But I can't blame you, I mean your hangover must be killer." He says as he walks off, coming back with some water and a pill to help his dearest friend Sasori feel better, but all it got him was an evil glare and a look that said 'Why are you being a suck up?' He only answered with a laugh, before walking off to class.

Sasori lets out a low groan as he takes the pills and drinks down all the water, today is going to be a hard day. He groans and slowly stands up, stretching a little he gets up the energy to pull on a red t-shirt and some black tighter fit jeans. Most people said he looked emo, or goth, but he didn't really give a shit, he only wore things that felt comfortable and made him look at least decent. He then walks out to the lunch room with a sigh.

Spotting his friends he walks and sits silently at the table like he did most days, rather than talking he just listened. Kisame was talking about a new fish that had been discovered and how it might be deadlier then sharks, which made the blue haired teen laugh. Itachi was silently listening to him talk, while leaning on him a little. Hidan was trying to get kakuzu to talk with him by sitting on his lap and bouncing childishly.

Sasori groaned a little 'why are they so stupid' he thinks to himself before he feels a small tap on his shoulder, dragging him from his thoughts he glares at the offender, a shorter pink haired girl with green eyes looks at Sasori with a blush firmly planted on her cheeks "u-um can I maybe talk with you alone?" she asks softly smiling, Sasori inwardly groans but nods a little bit and stands up walking away from the table with her to a secluded little area.

She smiles and starts speaking, clearly embarrassed "u-um…I'm sorry to suddenly ask you this since you don't really know me, but will you go out with me?" she asks softly looking up at him, Sasori blinks and frowns "No." he says without any hesitation or thought. "b-but….why not?" He groans "because just like you said, one, I don't know you, two: I don't want to know you, and three: I already have someone I find interesting" he says the last part with a smirk on his face, but what he wasn't expecting was what she said next, "If you don't go out with me I will kick your ass!" Sasori looks at her, blinking a few times he just shakes his head and starts walking off "I don't have time for little girls"

He walks back to his table and sits, only to have Hidan start asking him about the cute little pink haired girl, and all Sasori could reply with was a shrug and a "I don't really care"

After lunch Sasori walks towards his class, a small pep in his step, since he was on his way to art class, probably the only class he actually liked. Upon entering the class and taking his seat he was greeted by the sight of a substitute teacher, "good afternoon class, I am Kakashi. But you will all call me, sensei!" He says with a nod.

He blabbers on for a while about painting and drawing, which Sasori listened to, but not as much as he could have, because he barely heard him say "and today we will be drawing the human form, in the best way possible…with a model" he hums, a few girls giggle and whisper to each other hoping it's a cutie, while some guys high five saying it has to be a girl with big boobs. Sasori just rolls his eyes a little bit and shrugs, he didn't care either way, all he knew was that he would draw the fuck out of whomever this model was, and he would do it damn good.

What Sasori was not expecting, was a certain blonde to walk in the room, half naked with only a thin sheet around his hips to hide his manhood, OH man, now Sasori had a mission…'make the blonde blush until he looks like a lollipop' he thinks and smirks.

Deidara smiles and waves a little shyly to the class, "hello~" he says softly, making all the girls, and even some boys, blush at his sheer cuteness. He looks around the room a little smiling, before he locks eyes with a smirking red head in the back of the room, blushing a little at the predatory gaze the other was giving him he smiles and waves a little, getting an even better smirk in reply. Kakashi clears his throat, making Deidara jump before smiling

"how should I pose?" he asks softly, before he follows the instructions, laying on his back on the small posing platform he had, he lets one arm hang on the edge gracefully, while the other was above his head, his hair spread out around his head, which was cocked to the side looking back into the classroom, his eyes landing on Sasori fast enough for him to see the pervert lick his lips with a smirk, making Deidara blush even brighter.

Kakashi gives the okay and everyone starts drawing, Sasori sitting in the back smirks wide and starts his masterpiece, the only thought in his mind was 'erotic' because that is just how the blonde looked. Again all sasori could think was how beautiful this boy was in front of him, he couldn't even stop the thought if he wanted. Sighing softly he glances back up at the blushing blonde and smirks softly at him. God what he could do to him if the room was empty and that horrible sheet gone, as the thoughts flooded his head his drawing started to get more erotic looking, and by the end of class when they all showed there drawings/paintings, Deidara had a huge blush looking at Sasori's.

Sasori had taken the liberty to make the lighting different, as well as the setting, it was gorgeous. Deidara lie in the middle, his arm in some water, a lush forest around him, with hues of pinks and reds flooding in as light, Deidara was struck with so much embarrassment that someone could make something so breath taking but still make it look like he was supposed to naturally be there.

Sasori watched the blonde stare amazed at his painting, a small soft smiled made its way onto his lips 'he likes it…' he thinks silently, but jumps out of his thoughts when the bell rings, calling them to their next class, which Sasori walked to with that stupid smile stuck on his face, sheer happiness radiated off of him, which was weird seeing as how he never showed any emotion other then boredom before. Sasori doesn't care though; he just ignores all the weird looks and continues his writing happily, waiting for the time when the bell would ring signaling them free, and him to go mess with a little blonde….

 _ **Hey guys!~ Peaches here! Thank you so much for reading the second chapter of school paradise, I hope you continue to R &R, If you wanna suggest anything for future chapters, just tell me in a review :* **_

_**Next chapter ~Paradise is a Place with him~**_


End file.
